1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to marking files and more particularly relates to autonomically marking large files.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data processing devices (DPD) such as computer workstations, servers, mainframe computers, laptop computers, personal digital assistants, and the like often store very valuable data. As a result, individuals and organizations typically back up the data from DPDs. For example, an organization may back up the computer workstations of all employees over a network. Alternatively, an individual may back up a laptop computer to a backup tape device.
The data of a DPD may comprise one or more files organized in one or more directories. Some files may be of a significantly large size such that backing up the large files on a regular basis adds appreciably to the cost of data backup. For example, some backup operations regularly make backup copies every hour. Over time, many backup copies may be made. The significantly large size files in the backup copies may substantially increase the cost of this regular backup operation.
In an alternate example, a backup operation may maintain multiple copies of backup files for a DPD data instance. Copies may be maintained concurrently on magnetic tape, hard disk drives, and the like. The multiple copies of the significantly large size files also increase the cost of multiple copy backup operations.
As a result, some backup operations allow users to identify files with a limited backup status. For example, a user may mark a large file with a limited backup status so that the marked file is not backed up in the future.
Unfortunately, the user may not be aware of all the large files on a DPD that could have a limited backup status. In addition, the files may grow to a very large size over time without coming to the user's attention as requiring a limited backup status.